drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotharor 'Riel' Barumar ni’ Bashere
DM Handle'''ConQuest Description '''Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Height: 5'6 Weight: 160 lbs Age: 18 Place of Origin: Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Katana and Long Swords Secondary Weapon: throwing knives Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Sweat covered his body, his heart pounded in his chest and pain seared through his body. Time seemed to stand still as he practiced the sword forums with his mentor. Lion on the Hill to Moon rises over the water to Boar rushes down the mountain. Eve walked into the courtyard holding herself in that practiced way that soon would be the only thing left of her. She peered around at the activity that bustled though out the courtyard. Evelle ni’ Bashere, his sister who was only an hour older than himself, was to be the new Seat counselor, and her classes took all of her time now. He missed being able to play with his sister, to run around and not have a care in the world. But now they both had to do their duty that would take them away from each other…. His arm burned and blood trickled down his arm. “Any distraction can get you killed,” the man in front of him said. “Even if it’s your sister.” Riel sighed as he rubbed his shoulder as he stole a last glance to where his sister had stood, who had disappeared back inside lead by their nursery mother Kinda. Riel wished he could have her classes instead of this training; it had to be easier than all of his training put together. But he was denied even to follow Eve into her classes. So all he did was put all the effort into the training of the sword and horse. The only time that they spent together was at dinner and between lessons, where he always wished to have fun and make fun of her. It was so much better when she fought back but she hardly ever did. Though he did remember one time when she punched him in the gut and made him fall back, he never made fun of how weak she was after that, but he still pointed out every misshape that she made. And it also gives him a good time to anger the future Seat. Riel put all thought out of his head, as he stood ready for his next instruction. But the man just turned around and said, “You all may go to your quarters.” Relieved sighs came from all around Riel. Riel just shook his head for he knew what was going to happen next. He just put his sword away and waited. “After you run the yard fifty times,” the man said with another practiced grin on his face. Angry sounds came from some of the students. “You want to do something about it? Beat me in a sword fight and you can go back to your rooms with a pat on the back. But you’ll wish you had just run.” The crowd was silent for a long moment. Then Dadrick stepped forward picking a sword up off the ground. “Don’t push them to hard Carden,” came a soft voice from behind. After Riel regained his composure and caught his breath from being startled, he turned and looked to see who had spoken. It was a woman who seemed to be incapable of being aged, but her eyes held too much of a knowledgeable look to be young. Mother had a look like that, one that made her seem useless and vulnerable and weak, yet at the same time a look that could bore holes in steal with a dull blade. He realized that nobody had seemed to notice her before then because there was a stir of talk among the younger students. A brief glance from Carden to the women under the shade of a tree, told Riel that there was something familiar between the two of them. But the glance was quick and almost seemed that it never existed. Dadrick was shifting his feet anxiously as he stood waiting for Carden to give the go to begin fighting. Riel noticed Carden was holding his sword. He never saw the man draw his sword. He must have been holding it the whole while. Dadrick received his nod to begin and he started by walking in a small circle around Carden, bringing his sword up in an offense move. Time seemed to slow down as they stood there studying each other, or more of Dadrick studying Carden. The man just stood like a coiled spring ready to release at any threat. What happened next seemed to happen so quick that Riel almost thought that he had fallen asleep and missed the fight. Dadrick brought his sword up to attack, and then was on the ground holding a bleeding scalp and an already bruising throat. Carden fluidly put his sword away and stood looking at all the awestruck students each in the eye, making the students downcast their eyes. Carden seemed to not notice the women run into the center of the yard and put hands on the man. She glared at Carden as if she intended to burn the man from where he stood. Carden only stood looking at each student, into each mans’ eyes, making a mountain seem impatient. Riel was glad that his sister wasn’t there at the moment. She seemed to be able to learn looks the first time she seen them, and he didn’t want her to learn that look. The mans booming voice made Riel flinch back into the crowd, “Does any one else think they can best me?” Those eyes moved to Riel’s, and his blood seemed to freeze. Now he understood why they looked away. Those eyes seemed to bore into his skull and pry at every thought that he ever had. He wanted to get on his knees and grovel forgiveness for even thinking that Dadrick had a chance at beating him. But Riel only looked into the man’s eyes. Met him stare for stare. The corners of Cardens’ mouth came up as if he were amused at something. Every one around him moved back, but Riel couldn’t tell why, and he couldn’t move back himself. He felt the others pat his back, but Riel couldn’t look to see who had done it and why. Again the booming voice the man used made Riel flinch. “Let him fight.” The hands fell from his back. He finally looked behind him. The others looked at him as if he were insane. Then he felt his foot move forward and hit the ground. He was walking and they weren’t patting him on the back for encouragement; they were trying to hold him back. Will, one of his friends since childhood still had his hand out halfheartedly as if he wasn’t sure Riel was really himself, and that he was fighting himself to come and drag him back to his rooms. Riel wouldn’t put it past Will to drag him; he was twice his size and twice as strong. But he never got into a fight with out trying to talk it out first. Those few who didn’t want to talk never seemed to be able to walk away themselves, or at least with out help. Will was an outlander by birth, but he was family to Riel. Though he was gone most of the time to find his family. Tom stood beside him with his hands in his pockets and trying to look anywhere but where Riel was walking too. Tom was a short stubby kid, only two years younger than Riel, but compared to his size, he was faster than any would judge. The feel of a sword hilt was in Riel’s hand before he knew it. Kensin was the one who gave him the sword. Kensin was always trying to get Riel into something he couldn’t handle. A few years younger, he was jealous for every thing that Riel has ever accomplished. Riel was standing in front of Carden much faster than he would have liked. Those eyes seemed to bore into his head constantly; as if he were trying to judge Riel with every hair on his head and every breath he took. Which for some reason was a lot all of a sudden. His heart raced and he couldn’t come up with any thing to try and beat the man. Riel brought his sword up in a defensive position and motioned that he wanted Carden to attack first. Carden nodded his head in a small bow and brought his sword up. Standing there Riel could feel the sweat trickle down his spine and make his shirt cling to his body. An instant later he noticed the slightest shift in Carden’s stance and the sword came to Riel’s neck. Riel brought his sword up just in time to block the blow from his neck but the sword glanced of his sword and caused Carden’s to clip the top of Riel’s head. The second blow was just as quick and to quick for Riel to recover from the first to block, so the wooden blade crashed into Riel’s chest with a loud crack. Doubled over on the ground Riel opened his eyes and he was hunched over his knees rasping for breath, with one hand holding himself up and the other wrapped as tightly as he could with out it hurting any more. Carden had turned away from him and was talking to the students again. Riel couldn’t hear what was being said but he could see their feet shift awkwardly back and forth. Pushing himself up off the ground Riel forced himself to stand upright and ignored the women who started to come up to him. He shook his head to tell her that he was okay, and bent over to pick up his sword. Picking himself back up off the ground from the fall he brushed dirt off his cloths. He fingered a rip in his shirt from where the sword struck. Ripping his shirt the rest of the way he threw it to the side. He grasped his sword hilt and swung it around his wrists to show off just a little. Carden had stopped talking when he noticed the other students looking past him. Turning around he spoke in a lighter voice. “You should have stayed down boy. You have courage like a lion, but even a lion knows when he has lost.” Carden drew his sword once more in that fluid motion that seemed natural to him. It seemed to be part of him. “Do you think you have any chance boy?” Riel only raised his wooden blade in a horizontal salute. Carden greeted it with the same quickly and brought his sword down. Riel didn’t wait this time to be attacked, he sprang forward on his toes and connected swords with Carden’s, who fluidly blocked each strike, and turned easily to dodge the ones that would have hit. The fight raged on, Riel mainly on the defensive. Time seemed to stop as he fought desperately to make any kind of contact to the man in front of him. A roaring sound came to him. He guessed he must have been struck in the side of the face or something, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw the crowd of students all screaming around him. They were all unintelligible; Riel couldn’t waist any effort to try to understand them. He felt like he was fighting for his life. The man was fast, Riel had never met any one who was that fast. It was as if he was raised fighting in battles his whole life, Trained with that sword to be nothing more than just a part of his own body, He found himself stumbling backwards and had to chose weather to have a bruised backside or a head wound from the sword, but before he could even take a breath Carden’s foot took Riel the rest of the way down knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop his sword… The man was right he had no chance, he wasn’t even breathing hard… The woman came running over and put her hands to his face, “just lie still,” was all she said before he was doused with ice water. It seemed like an eternity before he could breath again but found he was completely dry. Dadrick was standing off to the side and looked as if he hadn’t fought any one in a while, his bruising was gone and his head seemed not to bother him, though he was completely pale. ”You’re Aes’sedai,” Riel stood up and bowed to her trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, then a thought came to him, the way she looked at Carden, and the way he just ignored her, means that he must be…”a warder.” Carden gave a small nod in Riel’s direction but didn’t stop to look at him at all, just paid attention to the surroundings. “No wonder why I stood no chance against you,” Riel knelt to the ground before the two of them, “I wish to travel with you to the White Tower, I wish to at least train with the Warders.” Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee